Murderous Jamie
'Murderous Jamie '''is a killer who works under an entity by the name of The Storyteller. She is referred to as one of her Puppets/Actresses. Those who wander the forest of her operator will see her wandering aimlessly, muttering "''Burn the witch" (in reference to Hansel and Gretel). She plays Gretel in The Storyteller's "Theatre". Appearance Although no art has been made of her yet, but Jamie's design is confirmed. She has medium length wavy dark brown hair and gray eyes. In the moonlight, her skin turns into a sickly pale colour, similar to a corpse. Her eyes can also turn crimson (caused by her operator). Jamie wears a baby blue jacket with a gray t-shirt underneath and black skinny jeans matched with black slip on shoes. Her weapon of choice is usually a lead mallet or a hammer. Her left palm is wrapped with bandage, it hides a wound caused by The Storyteller as punishment for being incompetent. Personality Before Jamie became a Proxy to The Storyteller, she was a laid-back teenager. Although she was abused verbally and sometimes physically by her stepmother, it doesn't seem to bother her as she had grown used to it. Beyond all that, she is a caring older sister to her little brother, Felix. She is unconsciously protective of him and tends to shield him from getting hit by their stepmother. When The Storyteller took Jamie and awakened her sense of bloodlust, she turned delusional and mischievous in nature. She still seemed to care about her brother. She sacrificed her freedom so that Felix wouldn't suffer. She likes to lure unsuspecting victims into the woods and then smash them with her mallet. When she was held in interrogation, she was emotionless and mute. When Detective Mallows questioned her about the abuse, she seemed to respond like a vulnerable teenager would. Though it is most likely an act of hers, as she tends to lie and manipulate others with her acting. Story '''Note: This is a not the complete story. '''The story starts with an officer and a detective watching her outside an interrogation room, where she sits with her head on the table in her arms. The officer calls her a stubborn brat because she refuses to answer any of their questions, even by force. The detective notes that there is blood on her jacket due to the interrogators hitting her to get information, but it was futile. The Detective decides to try talking to her. He manages to coax her to talk by mentioning the abuse from her stepmother. Jamie broke down. He calms her down and asks her to recap the events up until she murdered her stepmother. Jamie hesitantly tells him what happened and in the end, she was released. Then the story shifts to show what actually happened. It all began when Jamie's mother died and her father remarried. The woman actually only wanted to marry him. Lydia was unhappy that her husband loved Jamie and Felix more than she loved her. So she began to treat them horribly while the father was outstation for work. One day, Jamie rebelled against her because she tried to hurt Felix. Afterwards, her stepmother made a plan so that they would never come back. She pretended to be nice and made them supper. She even apologised. The two siblings ate their meal happily, believing that maybe she was actually sorry. It turns out that the food was drugged and they fell asleep after eating. The stepmother then called her brother over so he could help her. They took the children to the woods and left them there. When the two siblings wake up, they are confused. Later they encounter The Storyteller. While fleeing from her, Felix falls and gets caught. Jamie hides and follows her home. Jamie begins to fear for her brother when The Storyteller said she would eat him. She thinks up of a rescue plan but fails, which lead to her sacrificing herself to the entity. Feeling impressed, the spirit offered a more "generous" option instead of death. It was a contract to become her servant for eternity. Jamie had no choice but to accept. The Storyteller releases Felix and erases his memories of Jamie. She erased her father's memories of Jamie's existence as well. Then, she ordered Jamie to murder her stepmother. She was hesitant at first, but a feeling of bloodlust vengeance overtook her. Thus she went and did the deed. The story skips to the present, where Murderous Jamie has just finished her mission to kill the detective. The Storyteller praises her on her wonderful "acting". After that, she told her Proxy to get ready for a trip. The Storyteller said that she was bringing her to meet an old friend. Facts *She is 16 years old. *She has had a crush on a girl before. She is bisexual. *Jamie has scars on her body from the abuse she experienced. *The wound on her palm is a burn in the shape of a horse shoe. *Jamie is slowly losing memories of Felix. *She polishes her mallet quite often that it shines. *She has obtained supernatural abilities ever since she became The Storyteller's actress. *Her backstory is similar to Hansel and Gretel. *Her creator is MissFables. Theme Song Category:Killer Category:Female Category:Proxies Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Human Category:Teenager Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Psychopath